The present invention is directed to an action toy. In particular, the invention is directed to an action toy which may be easily manipulated by a child and which, when moved, simulates action on the part of a toy figure.
An advantage of the invention is that it is easily manipulable by a child to provide an action effect.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is of relatively simple construction.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is sturdy and wear-resistant.
Other advantages appear hereinafter.